A Dinosaur's New Year's Eve Celebration (SuperMalechi's Version)
A Dinosaur's New Year's Eve Celebration is a Season 1 Barney & Friends Home Video special. It first aired on December 31, 1992, and was released on VHS in 1993 and on DVD in November of 2009. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the rest of the gang all throw a new year's eve party at Park. Cast *Barney (Body Costume: David Joyner/Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body Costume: Dao Knight/Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body Costume: Jenny Dempsey / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Grace (Maddie Rose) *Shanda (Leyda Aleyli) *Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) (cameo) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) (cameo) *Alissa (Monet Chandler) (cameo) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) (cameo) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) (cameo) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (cameo) *Patty (Donna Kraft) (cameo) *Luci (Leah Gloria) (cameo) *Keesha (Mera Baker) (cameo) *Shawn (John David Bennett) (cameo) *Derek (Rickey Carter) (cameo) *Michael (Brian Eppes) (cameo) *Kathy (Lauren King) (cameo) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) (cameo) *Robert (Angel Velasco) (cameo) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) (cameo) *David (Kenny Cooper) (cameo) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) (cameo) *Emily (Hannah Owens) (cameo) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) (cameo) *Granddad Richards (Cliff Porter) (cameo) *Kathy's Nana (Jane Hall) (cameo) *Mr. Tenagain (R Bruce Elliott) (cameo) *Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) (cameo) *Jill (Lana Whittington) (cameo) *Jeff (Austin Ball) (cameo) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) (cameo) *The Winkster (David Voss/Ashley Wood) (cameo) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) (cameo) *Perry (Sean Sandras) (cameo) *Reggie the Deliveryman (Todd Everett) (cameo) *Tomie dePaola (himself) (cameos) *Kathy Burks' (Doug and Becky) (cameo) *Miss Crisp (Summer Selby) (cameo) *Zelda the Zookeeper (Nancy Drotning) (cameo) *Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) (cameo) *Pop-Pop (Jim Ponds) (cameo) *Firefighter Berkeley (Lee Burns) (cameo) *Me-Ma (Cathy Msingi Jones) (cameo) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) (cameo) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) (cameo) *Farmer Henderson (Max Vaughan) (cameo) *Firefighter Vandever (Dale Evans) (cameo) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) (cameo) *Greg Murray (himself) (cameo) *James Turner (himself) (cameo) *Firefighter Frank (Frank Crim) (cameo) *Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) (cameo) Songs *Barney Theme Song *Gonna Have a Party *BINGO *The Barney Bag *The Wheels on the Bus *Let's Go on an Adventure *Happy Dancin' *Castles So High *She'll Be Coming Around The Mountain *Make the Dough *Nothing Beats a Pizza *Get Along Little Doggies *Home on the Range *Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) *The Elephant Song *The Popcorn Song *The Baby Bop Hop *Our Friend BJ Had a Band *Senses Song *Twinkle Twinkle Little Star *The Exercise Song *My Family's Just Right for Me (Thailand Version) *Party Meledy (Boom Boom ain't it's great to be crazy, a big parade of numbers, silly sounds, Ta ra ra boom de ay) *I Love You End Credits *Barney - The Songs Previews 1993 Lyons Group Version Opening *Barney Home Video logo *Barney & Friends Season 1 video title *Opening Credits Closing *End Credits *Barney & the Backyard Gang previews & auditioning promo *The Lyons Group logo Notes *The Barney and BJ voice and costume from "Look At Me, I'm 3" is used. *The Baby Bop voice and costume from "Barney in Concert" is used *The Season 7-13 Barney & Friends set from Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! is used. *This is similar to early episodes of Barney & the Backyard Gang, but it features 10 characters, plus 7 characters that have a cameo. *The musical arrangements from "Shopping for a Surprise!" is used, execpt The end credit music is the same from "Come on Over to Barney's House", The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Season 3". *This is the first time that Derek & Liam appeared together. The only other time they had appeared was in "Barney's St. Patrick's Day Festival". *This is another time when the time lapse is used. In this time lapse, it shows Barney & kids all setting up the caboose with decorations in a fast pace. *Another time where no one says goodbye at the end. Instead Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Family and the kids countdown from ten to one. Category:Barney Home Video Category:New Year Eve Special Category:1992 episodes